cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bull
The Bull (Ricky Charge) is a American wrestler currently signed by The Brawling Wrestling Federation he is best knowned with his feud with "The Star" Eric Ferris for the BWF Championship Early Beginnings The Bull was born in Oakland, California. He wasn't really a wrestling fan he was more of a football type of kid. He played with his buddies Kyle Cage and Jimmy Cage. His dream was to make it to the NFL and play for The Oakland Raiders. At the age of 19 to raise up his chance's to play in the NFL he signed up for the California Youth Wrestling League. He became CYWL World Champion defeating Kyle Cage and that night a scout was there for Extreme Reckless Wrestling they asked him after the show if he would like to be a superstar he said "Yes" Extreme Reckless Wrestling This is were he made his name Ricky Charge. He made a tag team called Charged Fighters it was with a wrestler named St. Patrick as knowned at that time as Manta Ray. Manta Ray would start a feud with Ricky Charge after Manta Ray hit him with a chair and costing Charged Fighters the ERW Tag Team Championships. At ERW Wrestle War 1996 they would fight in a Chair Match. Manta Ray would leave ERW Wrestle War 1996 with a ERW World Championship Match after beating Ricky Charge. Ricky Charge took a league of absents in 1998 and never returned to Extreme Reckless Wrestling. Because his contract expired. During Absents During the absents of 7 years. He talked to The Brawling Wrestling Federation's owner at the time Jackson Stillire and got a contract with the The Brawling Wrestling Federation. The Brawling Wrestling Federation After Extreme Reckless Wrestling everybody new him as a rival but the first superstar to get to him was the "Untouchable" Chad Knight that would start them at BWF Spring Slam 2005 where they faced off in a Normal Match but there feud ended in a bang at BWF Champion's Fall 2005 this was in 3 Stages Of Hell For #1 Contendership For The BWF World Championship of course The Bull won. The first fall was a Falls Count Anywhere Knight won that. The second fall was a Steel Cage The Bull won. The last fall was a Ladder Match The Bull also defeated him. He main evented BWF The Final Countdown 2006 by beating Chad Knight he was against BWF Champion Jimmy Cage he lost but he earned a BWF US Championship match on BWF Knockout he took advantage and became BWF US Champion. But former BWF US Champion T.G. Twenty would not let up by breaking The Bull's leg with a chair. He came back at BWF Champion's Fall screwing Chad Knight out of the BWF World Heavyweight Championship and had a rivalry ever since. BWF 2008-Present The Bull Would Become The Top Dog As Headlining Multiple Final Countdown's Finisher & Signature Moves The Bull Drop - Rock Bottom The Hollywood Elbow - The People's Elbow Fisherman Suplex - Fisherman Suplex Down Under - The Rock Sharpshooter Theme Song History Current - Paul London's Theme ERW - "Ironman" By Black Sabbath CYWL - "Rock You Like A Hurricane" By The Scorpions Personal Life He is married to former BWF Women Backstage Interviewer Alexandria Karens. Has two kids